memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/The Warrior/Prologue
On an M-class planet along the Klingon border a Klingon General is speaking to a group of Klingon Warriors and colonists that were driven from their homes by the Der'kal, he stands on the table and speaks. Today we've been defeated by the Der'kal in several engagements including the defense of Earth that wretch planet that we should of destroyed during the four years war my father fought in that war, so now we're reduced to coming to the Federation's aid when they can't fight their own battles now the Romulans are our allies when they were our enemy K'Tano says as he looks at them. Both Worf and Kori are watching from afar wearing hoods as they look at each other. At Earth spacedock the Enterprise is docked in the armory Typhuss is teaching Sito how to use the particle rifle with a training simulation he readies the simulation as Sito loads the rifle and Typhuss inputs commands into the padd and looks at Sito. Ready sir Sito says as she holds the rifle. Typhuss looks at her. You may start says Typhuss as he looks at Sito. She fires at the target and misses a few times and hits it and misses and hits then the simulation ends and she breathes as Typhuss commends her on the score. Your score is great, not bad for your first time using this weapon says Typhuss as he looks at Sito. She looks at the Captain. I'm not that use to this weapon I never had this trouble with the compression rifle Sito says as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss gives her an advice that Sascha gave him when he first used the rifle. You might want to relax and not tense up so much when firing this weapon says Typhuss as he looks at Sito. Then the com activates. Martin to Kira John says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it John says Typhuss as he looks at Sito. Can you come to my ready room we've got something interesting you may wanna hear John says over the com. Sito puts the rifle down. Well there goes target practice Sito says as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah, I'm on my way says Typhuss as he taps his combadge two times to turn it off and leaves to head to the main bridge on the Enterprise-E. In the ready room Typhuss walks in and sees Worf and Kori. Typhuss it's good to see you again Kori says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. You too Kori, now what is going on says Typhuss as he looks at Kori then at John. John shows him a recording of a speech on a Klingon planet along the Klingon border where the General speaks about the war and the Federation dragging the Empire into the war, Typhuss looks at the recording and then at the others. We didn't drag the Klingons into the war they join us against the Der'kal says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Worf. John looks at him. That's what the General thinks, Admiral Picard has ordered us to head over there and see what's going on, and try to convince them that we're not dragging the Klingons into the war with the Der'kal John says as he looks at Typhuss then at General Worf. Typhuss looks at him. This is not going to be a easy mission, but I will go with you says Typhuss as he looks at John. John nods at him and they leave the ready room and John sits in the captain's chair and looks at Lieutenant Johnson. Lauren disengage docking clamps and take us out thrusters only Captain Martin says as he looks at the young helm officer. She inputs commands onto the helm. The Enterprise leaves space dock and then jumps to warp as Worf's flag ship does as well.